Too Much To Burn
by siirasan
Summary: Hanya dengan berada di dekatnya ia sudah merasa linglung. Perasannya yang membara terlalu melimpah untuk di kubur dalam dasar hatinya. Ia membangun sendiri kotak sebesar gedung itu untuk menampung dan menguncinya sehingga tidak akan keluar dari kotak itu. Tapi nyatanya setiap kotak pun ada celah kecil yang membiarkan isinya menyelinap keluar tanpa ia tahu. MinYoon! JiminxYoongi!
1. Prolog

Cast:... X ...

yah, kalian sudah tau lah #dilempar

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Bukan maunya untuk terpesona pada pipi chubby itu...

Bukan maunya juga terkesima dengan tatapan mata tajam yang dihiasi kelereng sekelam dasar laut...

Jika ia mau, ia lebih memilih untuk terpekur pada gadis-gadis di luar sana yang menganguminya, mungkin sedikit kencan dan saling merayu tidak akan berefek keras pada pekerjaannya...

Jika ia mau, ia lebih menginginkan untuk menyandingkan dirinya dengan tubuh molek dan gemulai serta payudara padat berisi dan pantat bulat yang menggoda kebanyakan pria berumur 23 tahun sepertinya...

Dan jika ia mau, ia ingin mengubur ke dasar jurang percikan-percikan api mawar yang menggoda hatinya untuk terus memuja sosok yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu...

Ia akan dengan senang hati untuk membeli segalon bensin dan menyiram tangkai-tangkai bunga mawar yang mungkin sudah melilit hatinya begitu erat hingga rasanya hati kecilnya bisa remuk saat pandangan mata mereka mengadu. bahkan sebersit nafas yang bertiup tak sengaja dari pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu mampu menumbuhkan duri kecil pada tangkai mawar di hatinya...

Oh...

Ingatkan dirinya untuk melupakan bagaimana pemuda bermulut sexy itu mengirimkan beribu sengatan listrik ketika kontak tubuh sekecil apapun terjadi antara mereka. Ia rasa ia memang sudah gila karena terlalu sering tersengat listrik...

Dan...

Ingatkan dirinya untuk lebih memilih menonton performa _girlband_ dengan kaki jenjang, mulus dan tubuh menggoda ketimbang melirik diam-diam seperti kucing kelaparan pada pemuda yang memiliki otot keras dibalik wajah nya yang sedikit menyerempet _baby face_ dengan campuran mesum di sana ketika melihat gadis-gadis muda yang meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti musik dan bernyanyi dengan centil-imut-

Seumur hidupnya, ia hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya yang terlalu terpukau dengan sosok yang mengidap penyakit Jungkook Syndrom itu.

Oh, ingatkan lagi sejak kapan ia mulai melihat sosok itu sebagai seorang pria, bukan adik laki-lakinya. Hormon pertumbuhan pada seorang lelaki memang mengerikan! Ia selalu berpikir apa sosok yang imut dan menggemaskan bisa berubah jauh seperti ini setelah melewati umur 20 tahun?

Ah, ia lupa...

Ini juga terjadi pada _maknae_ mereka

Sial! kalau begini ia tidak bisa meyalahkan hormon lelaki itu! Dan berapa kali ia harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak tenggelam dalam panasnya api cemburu? Ia lelah dan sangat lelah...

.

.

.

GUYS! ini baru prolog/ prologue yah apapun lah, saya benar-benar haus akan couple BTS paling laku ini, sampai akhirnya buat fanfic untuk menuntaskannya. LOL

Mohon dukungannya yak!


	2. Too Much To Think

Ini masih pagi dan pemuda bersurai abu itu sudah harus dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang mengobarkan bendera putihnya.

Park

JiMin

Dan segenap otot tubuh serta dada bidangnya terpampang tepat di wajahnya

"Oh, maaf _hyung_ , apa aku membangunkanmu?"

.

.

 **Too Much To Burn**

Cast: MinYoon, dll

Udh itu aja #digaplok

Unbetaed-maaf-

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

Lelaki bersurai abu terang itu masih asyik mengelana dalam mimpinya ketika merasakan tetesan air pada pipinya. Satu tetes demi satu tetes hingga tetes air kelima berhasil membuatnya membuka mata perlahan. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk seseorang jika orang itu ingin dimakan habis oleh omelannya yang seperti nenek tua. Bayangkan saja kemarin ia harus begadang semalam suntuk untuk mengerjakan lagu barunya dan sekarang baru rasanya ia tidur ia sudah harus terpaksa membuka matanya.

Ia harap ia memang menemukan orang yang menjahilinya dengan tetesan air, bukan atap apartemen nya yang bocor. Huh! Lihat saja nanti orang yang menjahilinya, siap-siap diceramahi oleh nenek pengerutu ini!

"Ya! Siapa ya-"

"Oh, maaf _hyung_ , apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Tercekat.

Seketika ternggorokannya serasa terbakar, bahkan rasanya ia harus segera meminum segalon air untuk menghilangkan rasa panas di kerongkongannya-yang juga perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Pemandangan otot-otot lengan terutama dada bidang yang tercetak sempurna di hadapan matanya membuat ia harus menelan paksa omelannya tentang tetesan air pada wajahnya yang membuatnya terbangun dari mimpinya mengejar kuda poni tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan JiMin?" Shit! Ia harap pemuda yang ia sebut namanya tadi tidak menangkap getaran kecil pada suaranya saat berucap. Ia benar-benar ingin mengutuk rambatan aroma _musk_ dan pohon pinus yang perlahan menjalari hidungnya, menghadang keras setiap kali ia mencoba bernapas teratur.

"Maaf, _hyung_ , aku mencari _earphone_ ku, kemarin aku memakainya kemudian paginya sudah hilang saja, ku kira kau mengambilnya diam-diam" pemuda itu menurunkan tubuhnya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu, kemudian tersenyum ceria.

"Hehehe, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Oh, pertanyaan retoris bodoh macam apa yang pemuda ini lontarkan padanya? Ia benar-benar bisa mati jika mata itu terus memandangnya!

"Hehe kepalamu! Aku bahkan tidak ada memasuki kamar kalian, jadi aku tidak mungkin mengambilnya. Dan apa-apaan rambutmu yang basah itu? Kau habis mandi?"

Yang diomeli oleh nenek tua itu hanya tersenyum ceria. Kemudian mengangkat badannya yang sebenarnya sedikit menimpa si nenek berkulit pucat itu.

"Maaf, maaf. Habis kemarin-kemarin kan _hyung_ pernah melakukannya. Aku habis mandi, nanti aku mau pergi dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Yoongi- _hyung_ mau ikut?" JiMin- bertanya kembali pada nenek dihadapannya dengan tetap tersenyum sambil mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman.

YoonGi-si nenek- pun ikut mengambil posisi duduk, kepalanya yang menunduk perlahan ia angkat namun matanya mengarah pda pintu yang sepertinya punya lukisan tak kasat mata tentang kuda poni yang sangat menarik. JiMin menjentikkan jarinya di depan YoonGi, memaksa YoonGi untuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemuda bersurai gelap-basah-itu.

"Jadi?"

"Hm.. A-Akan aku pikirkan, sekarang keluarlah Park, aku masih mengantuk" Sial! Ini benar-benar sialan! YoonGi kemudian kembali berbaring dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut hingga kepalanya pun ikut bersembunyi. Berusaha menyembunyikan hiasan merah muda yang merambat perlahan pada pipinya.

JiMin hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian perlahan bangun dan beranjak dari tempat tidur YoonGi, langkah kakinya yang berat perlahan terdengar menjauh, hingga YoonGi mendengar pintu terbuka dan tetutup kembali.

Lega.

Hanya itu yang YoonGi bisa pikirkan sekarang. Wangi tubuh JiMin yang entah memang aroma tubuhnya atau campuran parfum membuat kepalanya pening seakan aroma itu seperti tumbuhan menjalar yang melilit setiap sel-sel otaknya untuk terus mengingatnya. Juga pandangan JiMin yang selalu menatapnya tajam-mungkin hanya perasaannya sendiri- melumpuhkan nalurinya untuk tidak meleleh dalam genggaman mata pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

Ia benar-benar lega JiMin pergi tanpa bertanya apapun lagi dan Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa dirinya seperti gadis ramaja labil yang pertama kali jatuh cinta kemudian menemukan bahwa orang yang ia sukai ternyata menyukai gorilla.

...

Baiklah itu perumpamaan yang salah.

Intinya ia hanya ingin sesegera mungkin mengubur perasaan yang semakin hari justru semakin seperti pohon beringin itu, yang bahkan akarnya menjulur keluar tanpa bilang permisi padanya, menyentuh halus akal sehatnya untuk melupakan sejenak rasa cintanya pada pemuda bernama Park JiMin itu. Oh! Jika bisa ia sangat ingin mencari dukun dan meminta obat penawar rasa cinta-klise.

Sejenak YoonGi memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan ingatan tentang kejadian tadi. Menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berderak seperti genderang perang. Seperti siap meluluh lantahkan tulang rusuk yang mengukungnya di dalam sana.

Bagaimanapun YoonGi hanya ingin kembali seperti dulu. Seperti saat ia masih berkakak-adik ria dengan JiMin, tanpa harus membelengu dirinya dengan rasa sayang berlebih yang menjurus ini. Ia benar-benar tersiksa. Andaikan ia punya orang tua peri seperti Timmy Turner dalam kartun kesukaan Taehyung itu, ia pasti akan meminta mereka untuk mencari cara agar bisa menghapus perasaan cintanya.

Nenek-YoonGi-hanya bisa diam dibalik selimutnya. Merapalkan kata-kata _absurd_ seperti mantra tentang kuda poni berambut pelangi yang mengajaknya mengelilingi hutan dandelion, untuk menghilangkan seluruh perhatian otaknya yang sekarang terpusat pada JiMin.

Hingga terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan decitan perlahan.

"YoonGi, in sudah jam 10 pagi, kau ingin sarapan atau tidak?" suara familiar yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman, karena hanya pemuda bersuara _alto_ ini yang mengerti tentang perasaannya pada JiMin.

YoonGi perlahan menyembulkan kepalanya dari selimut, kemudian mendudukkan kembali dirinya dan menatap pemuda dihadapannya yang masih asyik berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tentu Jin _hyung_ , aku mau mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, 10 menit lagi aku akan menyusul ke ruang makan" YoonGi menjawab kalem-malas-kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, akan kami tunggu di ruang makan" kemudian Jin beranjak pergi dan menutup pintu kembali. Memasang wajah datarnya ketika mendapati Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih bermain di sofa ruang tengah. Susah sekali menyuruh dua bocah ini untuk ke ruang makan. Ia sudah melakukannya 15 menit yang lalu ngomong-ngomong.

.

YoonGi masih di kamar mandi, setelah menggosok gigi, ia mencuci wajahnya lembut-yang kemudian mencuci kembali berkali-kali, ketika bayangan tubuh JiMin kembali menggelungi pikirannya. Ia harus segera menghapus cat merah muda yang tercetak jelas dari pipi hingga ke telinganya! Terima kasih pada kulitnya yang putih pucat, _blush on_ merah muda itu masih nampak setia melapisi pipinya.

Dengan menggasak rambutnya kasar, ia hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian beranjak. Kemungkinan jika ia lebih lama dari ini penghuni apartemen berperut cacing pita lainnya bisa menghujamnya dengan tatapan sinis mereka. Berpasrah pada waktu, semoga pikiran-mesum-tentang JiMin tadi segera ia lupakan, walau mungkin ia akan menyimpannya nanti dalam kotak berharga di pojok otak kecilnya _kenangantakterlupakanparkjimin_

.

"YoonGi hyung! Kau lama! Perutku sudah memakan dirinya sendiri nih!" Pemuda bersurai merah itu berteriak ketika melihat kedatangan YoonGi yang menghapiri meja makan dengan ogah-ogahan. Kemudian hanya di tatap malas dan cengiran bodoh dari YoonGi sambil meminta maaf. Mengatakan bahwa sikat giginya sempat jatuh ke toilet dan ia harus mencari persediaan sikat gigi baru.

Yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa mengejek dari si gigi kelinci dan si wajah panjang. YoonGi kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping muka panjang karena hanya di sana kursi yang tersisa dan menatap dalam pemuda di sampingnya, mengirim sinyal mematikan untuk berhenti menertawakan dirinya tentang insiden sikat gigi-karangan-itu.

"Sudahlah, Taehyung daritadi sudah gila dan segera ingin makan, jangan menertawai hal itu lagi. Sekarang kita makan dan kau Jungkook, pimpinlah doa!" YoonGi berterima kasih pada pemuda berlesung pipit tersebut. Hukuman yang lumayan untuk Jungkook yang tidak pernah mau memimpin doa sebelum makan. Yang kemudian hanya di balas gerutuan kecil-keras-oleh Jungkook.

YoonGi hanya memejamkan matanya, kemudian kembali membuka matanya setelah doa selesai, berusaha menghindarkan wajahnya dari anggota apartemen lainnya, menundukkan kepalanya dan makan dalam diam. Tidak. Tidak. Ia tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan JiMin yang duduk di hadapannya. Kenapa pemuda sialan-ralat-tampan sialan itu harus di sana?!

Oh! Ia memang terlalu _lebay_! Tapi sungguh ia hanya tak ingin mengambil resiko. Membayangkan kalau pandangan mereka bertemu dan otak-mesum-nya kembali mengingat kejadian di ranjang tadi! Ia tidak mau terlihat seperti nenek tua yang merona parah karena kepergok mengintip pemuda tampan tentangga sebelahnya yang sedang menyiram taman dan membasahi tubuhnya hingga kaos yang dipakai mencetak jelas bentuk badannya. Itu akan sangat memalukan!

"Ah, YoonGi kau mendapat pesan dari manajer untuk bertemu dengannya di studiomu jam 2 siang nanti" YoonGi menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara, Jin. Kemudian mengangguk kecil. Memang ada perlu apa dengannya? Untuk apa mengirim pesan lewat Jin? Biasanya juga manager berbadan raksasa itu akan meneleponnya langsung.

"Tunggu, itu artinya YoonGi _hyung_ tidak jadi ikut dengan kami?" kali ini suara _bariton_ itu menyapa telinga YoonGi, kemudian mengunci pandangannya pada Taehyung. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian membuka suara.

"Ikut? Memang aku ada buat janji denganmu?"

"Tapi JiMin bilang kau akan ikut dengan kami jalan-jalan"

YoonGi menoleh cepat pada tersangka utama-JiMin- kemudian mengedipkan matanya sekali, bermaksud meminta penjelsan yang hanya di balas kekehan kecil oleh JiMin.

"Sepertinya YoonGi _hyung_ batal ikut Taehyung _ah_ , yah kalau begitu kita betiga saja yang pergi. Kasihan kan YoonGi _hyung_ , mungkin manajer ada urusan penting dengannya." JiMin berkata pada Taehyung sambil mengulum senyum. Kemudian fokus matanya berpindah pada manik coklat milik YoonGi dan membuat YoonGi harus meruntuki otaknya yang kembali bermesum ria dengan dirinya dan JiMin di atas ranjang tadi.

Dengan cepat YoonGi menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali bertarung dengan piring dan sendok, mecabik kecil makanan di hadapannya. Berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali Taehyung, aku juga tidak diberitahu sebelumnya. Ini mendadak" YoonGi berucap pelan.

"Hmm.. Ya sudahlah, padahal aku juga mengajak teman yang lain. Padahal ia bilang ingin bertemu dengan YoonGi _hyung_ dan padahal aku malah semangat mengatakan iya padanya karena JiMin bilang kau ikut. Mungkin lain kali saja" ucapan Taehyung berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu, termasuk YoonGi yang sejak tadi masih setia memuja makanan dihadapannya-mencabik-

"Aku? Siapa memang?"

"Oh? Dia bilang penggemarmu hyung. Dia anggota Seventeen, SoonYoung, nama panggungnya Hoshi, kurasa kau tahu dia"

Oh

Oh

YoonGi baru tahu...

TEBECEH

Anggap aja gitu, ya

RnR puhleaseeeee, biar bisa aku kecup satu-satu*diparangin


	3. Too Much To Know

Seakan waktu di belahan dunia manapun sedang berhenti, mendadak ruang makan yang mereka tempati seperti kuburan tak layak huni.

Perkataan lelaki muda yang dikenal berkepribadian 4D itu memang bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, tetapi reaksi pemuda bermata bulat itu yang membuat mulut mereka semua terkatup saat mendengar perkataannya.

"Hoshi? Ah dia juga sempat menitipkan salamnya padaku untuk YoonGi _hyung_ , tapi aku lupa menyampaikannya padamu. Kalau tak salah dia bilang dia salah satu penggemarmu sejak kau nge _rap_ satoori rap"

.

.

 **Too Much Too Burn**

Cast: MinYoon, dll

Sedikit ngga nya saya ngga plagiat kok, apapun bukan milik saya kecuali cerita ini

Unbetaed-SORRY-

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Kini seluruh mata tertuju pada sosok bersurai hitam yang dikenal dengan _muscle pig_ itu, kepalanya masih menunduk dan dengan santainya ia masih menjejalkan seonggok daging berbumbu yang dimasak oleh Jin untuk sarapan sekarang.

Merasakan suasana yang agak aneh ia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan memerhatikan satu persatu orang-orang yang sedang makan bersamanya, alisnya terakat satu pertanda bahwa ia tak mengerti situasi yang baru saja ia ciptakan sendiri.

Dengan mulut mengembung yang masih diinvasi oleh daging tersebut ia menoleh dan menghentikan tatapannya kepada lelaki bersurai abu yang warnanya sudah mulai terlihat pudar yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Apa perkataanku ada yang aneh?"

Sedikit terkesiap dengan pertanyaan JungKook, YoonGi hanya ber-ehem- perlahan kemudian memutus tatapan mereka dan kembali berusaha sibuk dengan hidangan yang sama sekali belum dimakannya, mengingat ia hanya mencabik secara halus-brutal-sejak awal makanan terhidang dihadapannya.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak tahu kalau ia pernah menghampirimu. Maksudku kalau dia memang penggemarku kenapa tidak langsung mencariku saja?" kemudian YoonGi kembali menatap JungKook yang masih menatapnya sejak tadi sambil terus mengunyah habis daging dimulutnya.

"Entah ya _hyung_ , mungkin dia malu? Kurasa begitu, lagipula bukankah Tae _hyung_ yang kenal dengan Hoshi _sshi_ lebih aneh? Tae _hyung_ memang aneh sih, tapi aku baru dengar dia kenal dengan anggota Seventeen" kemudian JungKook menunjuk TaeHyung dengan sumpit yang digenggamnya, sehingga kini semua pandangan tertuju pada TaeHyung. Sedangkan TaeHyung yang mendapat tatapan bertanya dari para anggota _boyband_ tempat ia bernaung hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya-bodoh-sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kau tahu dia dari mana Tae?" kini lelaki penyuka aksesoris itu bertanya dengan suara perlahan, tangannya mulai sibuk mengutak-atik daging berwarna kemerahan yang tersaji.

"Kenapa kalian bertanya seolah ini hal yang sangat aneh? Aku banyak kenal dengan anggota idola lainnya, kurasa hal ini biasa saja deh. Sudahlah aku mau melanjutkan makan, entah mengapa topik ini kok rasanya jadi berat seperti saat aku ingin menarik air sumur dengan katrol di kampung halamanku saat aku kecil dulu dan ternyata penyebab berat-"

"Hoi! Jadi melenceng jauh! Kami juga tak tertarik dengan cerita kau saat masih ingusan. Sudah lanjut saja makannya, setelah makan kalian yang ada jadwal segeralah bersiap" Jin memotong perkataan TaeHyung yang dia anggap sudah tidak memiliki dasar sambung menyambung dengan apa yang ditanyakan. Dan demi kebaikan telinga anggota lainnya, dia harus mengakhirnya seperti _Power Ranger_ edisi pembela telinga yang lemah.

Anggota BTS yang lain hanya mengangguk dan terkekeh kecil, lelaki bersurai biru muda yang duduk di sebelah Jin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. Tiada hari tanpa keributan kecil dikeluarga keduanya, dan ia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Seperti banyak buku filosofi yang dibacanya, dimana orang-orang yang membuatmu bahagia berkumpul, itulah yang kau sebut rumah. Sebenarnya ia ingin berhenti membaca buku filosofi, banyak yang menyebutnya terlihat lebih tua dari umur sebenarnya, dan ia menaruh kecurigaanya 100% pada buku filosofi yang menguras cara berpikiran seseorang.

.

.

YoonGi masih dengan pikirannya sendiri, bergelayut dengan manjanya perkataan JungKook dan TaeHyung. Sebenarnya ia tak pernah ambil pusing, maksudnya ia tak pernah terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya selain mereka yang ia anggap penting dan punya peran tersendiri dalam kehidupannya, tapi ia tak tahu menahu tentang seorang penggemar yang diakui TaeHyung sebagai temannya dan ternyata penggemarnya sejak dulu. Ah, otaknya kembali membuka kenangan-kenangan saat ia masih bertiga dengan NamJoon dan HoSeok dulu. Bernyanyi rap bertiga dan menikmati masa-masa sebagai _trainee,_ tanpa sadar senyum kecil terkembang dibibir manisnya, bentuk bibir YoonGi yang agak mencuat pada bibir atasnya membuat senyum pemuda ber _name stage_ SUGA itu terlihat sangat manis.

Hingga ia merasakan sebuah jari mengelus lembut bibirnya yang sedang tertarik oleh kedua pipinya apelnya.

Reflek mata dan tubuhnya menatap langsung orang yang melakukan hal tersebut, kemudian pipinya yang sudah bulat dikemungkan dan bibirnya dicebikkan pertanda ia tak suka dengan kelakuan orang tersebut.

"Tanganmu bau ikan HoSeok" YoonGi menepis tangan HoSeok yang masih asyik mengelus bibir YoonGi, oh salah satu kebiasaan mesum anggotanya yang sangat menyukai _skinship_ itu lama-lama bisa membuatnya merinding disko jika harus dihadapkan pada makhluk jenis seperti ini.

"Habis kau melamun seperti orang sedang jatuh cinta, kau menerawang jauh dan tiba-tiba tersenyum begitu. Lagipula kita sedang makan daging bukan ikan jadi itu tidak mungkin" HoSeok bersahutan dengan diiringi tawa kecil yang mengalun perlahan.

YoonGi hanya memberikan tatapan jengkel dan malas khas miliknya pada pemuda yang JungKook sandingkan dengan kuda itu. Jengah juga ia menghadapi kelakuan anggota yang seumuran dengan _leader_ mereka ini.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menyentuh bibirku! Aku bisa menuntutmu karena pelecehan seksual!" YoonGi berteriak dengan berbisik, takut didengar oleh yang lain, mengingat ini adalah hal mesum memalukan. Bisa-bisa dirinya harus masuk ke sumur milik TaeHyung di kampung halamannya itu.

"Tapi aku kan menyukaimu hyung, tidak salah dong" HoSeok memberikan pembelaan dengan suara yang dibuat sepelan mungkin

YoonGi yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam. Matanya kemudian terpejam perlahan lalu kembali membuka dan menatap HoSeok.

"Aku tahu, dan terima kasih" YoonGi mengucap sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dan aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum kau mempunyai kekasih _hyung_ " tambah pemuda berhidung mancung yang kemudian mengelus pelan punggung YoonGi.

Sedangkan pemuda bermata hitam kelam yang sejak tadi memerhatikan mereka hanya memegang erat gelas dalam genggamannya. Berusaha menepis desir panas aneh karena adegan yang sejak tapi terpampang di matanya.

"JungKook! Aku mengajamu berbicara! Kau melamun saja!"

"Ah, maaf Jin Hyung, apa yang kau katakan? Maaf aku memikrikan game yang terbaru yang katanya baru keluar"

"Dasar! Sudah kukatakan otakmu harusnya dikuras sedikit"

.

.

Di sinilah ia sekarang, di studio tempatnya bekerja untuk menghasilkan musik dan lagu. Berencana menemui manajernya sesuai perkataan anggota tertua berinisial Jin itu.

Baiklah, YoonGi mungkin tipikal orang yang memasrahkan dirinya pada takdir tapi dia bukanlah orang yang suka menunggu, ia mungkin mau menunggu kalau sebentar, tapi ini sudah lebih dari lima belas menit sejak jam perjanjian dan ia sangat tidak suka dengan hal ini. Apalagi ia tidak tahu masalah apa yang ingin dirundingkan oleh manajernya, kalau begini lebih baik ia menikmati harinya di kamarnya dan bercumbu mesra dengan bantal serta kasurnya selagi tidak ada pekerjaan yang menuntut.

Mengeluhpun percuma, kemudian pemuda berkulit pucat itu mulai berkutat di depan peralatan elektronik yang tersedia di ruangan kerjanya. Mungkin bermain dengan alat musik bisa menginspirasinya untuk menciptakan lagu baru. Toh itu terasa lebih baik daripada menggerutu kembali seperti nenek tua karena manjernya tak kunjung datang.

Tangannya menggapai sebuah alat musik bersenar yang dahulu ia gunakan untuk mengganggu _log_ NamJoon, pembalasan manis saat NamJoon mengganggu _log_ nya lebih dulu. Kemudian YoonGi membuat pantatnya menyapa sofa berlapis kulit yang terasa empuk saat bersentuhan dengan pipi bulat bagian bawahnya.

Perlahan tangannya memetik asal senar gitar akustik digendongannya, bibirnya merapalkan alunan nada dan perlahan matanya terpejam, menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang selalu membuatnya teringat pada pemuda kekar yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

YoonGi masih menggumankan lagu indah yang entah mengapa terdengar sedikit-banyak-sumbang saat ia menyanyikannya. Oh, suaranya bahkan tidak bisa mencapai nada sol pada tangga nada.

Hingga tersengar suara ketukan pada pintu ruang kerjanya. YoonGi menghela napas panjang. Akhirnya manajer nya datang juga. Sudah menitip salam lewat SeokJin dan kini tumben sekali manajernya bersikap sopan dengan mengetuk pintu. Oh, jangan ingatkan YoonGi ketika dia hampir menghilangkan _file_ lagu yang sudah hampir selesai karena salah menekan tombol pada _keyboard_ komputernya karena terkejut dengan teriakan manajernya yang menerobos masuk tanpa menegtuk pintu dulu.

"Masuk saja _hyung_!" YoonGi malas beranjak, dia sudah nyaman dengan posisinya, lebih baik menyuruh manajer itu masuk saja.

Dan YoonGi hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya rapat saat orang yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah orang yang ia kira sebelumnya.

"Hai hyung" sosok itu masuk ke ruang kerja YoonGi dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping YoonGi yang matanya bergerak otomatis mengikuti gerakan pemuda yang baru saja masuk.

"Apa aku menganggu?"

Dan YoonGi masih setia menutup bibirnya.

 **TBC**

Udh, gitu aja ya buat chap ini.. lalalalalala *nariin save me

Maaf lama updatenya, maksih buat kalian yang mau repot ninggalin jejak berupa review, follow dan favorite, padahal ngga berharap banyak sih, pokoknya makasih sekali *lemparcium

Dan makasih juga kalian yang nunggu kelanjutan ff abal ini,

Oh iya jangan panggil thor-thor yaa, aku bukan penarinya, panggi aqee aja biar lebih akrab gitu sis #ditimpuk

Special thanks to : **shuu-ie, MinJiSu, Hanami96, monyet-mesum, minyoonlovers** dan **Nackata614**

Gud bye di chap depan yaa!


End file.
